A programmer may use one or a combination of several programming languages (for example, HTML, PHP, JavaScript etc.) to build a website. A website is a collection of interlinked files that typically deploys in real-time on a host server which serves as a hosting backend computing device for addressing purposes. The hosting backend computer device transfers these website files to any client computing devices when a visitor uses a browser on a client computing device to browse the website. A “visitor,” herein referred to as an “end-user,” typically enters the address of the hosting backend computing device, thereby enabling the transfer of website files to the end-user's computing device. A browser on the end-user's device executes certain website files to generate the website for display on the end-user's display. An address of the backend computing device typically includes, either an internet protocol or IP address of the backend computing device, or its URL (Uniform Resource Locator).
For people who lack the programming knowledge for building websites, webhosting companies provide website builder tools that use pre-defined templates to create a website. These pre-defined templates use complex backend programming languages that appear as simple user-interface tools to the person building the website. The website builder tool allows users with no programming experience to customize the website content by editing text, color, images, forms, and adding/removing content into pre-defined areas on the chosen template. The user may typically publish the pre-defined template with the custom information into a live, real-time format on the hosting backend computing device. The result is a website that typically includes several browser-executable files with interlinked custom images, text, forms, and other interactive applications on a pre-defined main template file.
Website builder tools typically incorporate server-side programming technology to include custom textual content in a manner that prevents or inconveniences a website crawler from effectively indexing the site for search-engine purposes. One such server side technology embeds textual content into images for display on the final website. Search engines use website crawlers, which in turn uses key-words, texts, meta-tags and other information from within a website to recognize and index webpages within a website. The text crawling software codes do not typically read textual content from images.
“Small business owners,” herein referred to as “retailers,” typically sell merchandize, content, or services from their own websites. Such retailers face disadvantages when crawlers do not index their website, thereby disabling the site from appearing on popular search engines. Further, when an existing website offers a new product or service via an updated webpage, there is a need for immediate indexing of the webpage to inform web-based customers of the new product. A website with fixed style definitions in the form of cascade style sheets (CSS) needs updates to reflect any changes in the webpage design, such as, changes to fonts, sizes, colors, spacing, etc. Re-writing CSS files based on a customized design has to apply to the entire webpage and not to certain sections alone. This process creates large files, is time-consuming, and requires additional conflict checks for different page locations to prevent overlap of styling.